robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Axlebots
Axlebots are a type of competitor robot whose design is characterised by a minimalistic body and two large wheels. They began appearing in Robot Wars in Series 2, with Wheelosaurus being the first robot to be built in this way. The most successful axlebots to appear on the show include Series 4 Grand Finalist Stinger, two-time Semi-Finalist S3, and Dutch Series 2 champion PulverizeR. Other notable examples include joint ''Battle of the Stars'' champion Kadeena Machina, American robot General Chompsalot and Gabriel. Definition What little base an axlebot has is built around the robot's axle, hence the name. The size of the base can be reduced to virtually nothing by housing the electronics inside the robot's wheels, as famously shown by The Master and Stinger, although most of them incorporate their internals into a compact chassis and body which effectively forms the axle, such as S3, PulverizeR and Kill-E-Crank-E. Axlebots are very often the preferred design choice for many thwackbots, although both subtypes can be built with a conventional design. A robot is defined as an axlebot if 75% or more of its wheels' outer rim circumference can touch the ground without any obstruction - the minimum amount needed for it to be capable of running inverted and doing a wheelie. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages *Because of their unconventional design, axlebots can offer themselves numerous advantages over many types of traditional weapons: **Being inherently invertible, they are not as easily affected by lifting and flipping weapons as conventional designs. Stinger's performances against Bulldog Breed 2, Panic Attack and Chaos 2 in Series 4 showed it as being particularly unaffected by its opponents' lifts, shoves and flips. **Most of them have virtually no flat sides or surfaces, making them difficult to be struck and damaged by overhead weapons such as axes and hammers. **Depending on their size, their shape could make them difficult - or even impossible - for gripping weapons to grab hold of them. Razer's crusher was noticeably unable to reach Attila the Drum during the Series 4 Southern Annihilator, while during its Series 8 Head to Head battle against Chompalot, Gabriel was able to push Chompalot back after the latter's wheels lifted off the arena floor trying to grab its body. *They could offer potentially devastating damage potential - especially to internal components - depending on the power of their drive systems and overhead or torque reaction weapons. Both Stinger and Gabriel were successfully capable of damaging and immobilising their opponents through repeated blows with their respective mace and sword weapons. *They were easily compatible with vertical flywheels. S3, PulverizeR and Kadeena Machina were all able to use this weapon type with devastating effect throughout their respective appearances. *Such are their more flamboyant and persistent attacking styles, axlebots could often score highly on aggression, damage and, prior to Series 8, style. Again, Stinger's victory against Panic Attack in the Series 4 Semi-Finals was attributed to the judges viewing it as having more sustained aggression throughout that battle. Disdvantages *An axlebot requires both of the robots' wheels to be completely exposed and the axles unprotected from shocks. As well as making the electronics housed in their wheels vulnerable to internal damage, this design requirement often leaves the wheels, motors and axles themselves prone to being damaged or broken off. The Mangulator, Chimera and Dee's losses to Ming 2, M.R. Speed Squared and Kadeena Machina respectively were especially indicative of this vulnerability. *Axlebots are always two-wheel drive with a zero turning circle, making them relatively difficult to control. Such control issues were especially crucial in Stinger's defeats at various points during its run, with the latter ending up in the pit or losing judges' decisions directly because of this factor. *Depending on their width and the size of their axles, they could be easily pushed around or tipped over upon driving over wedges and scoops. Stinger was especially vulnerable to this issue throughout its appearances, as was S3 during its defeats against Bigger Brother and Firestorm 4. **Indeed, they were not entirely immune to being grabbed or damaged by gripping or overhead weapons either. Razer was successfully able to grab hold of S3, PulverizeR and Kill-E-Crank-E by their axles, while Stinger was held by Sir Killalot's jaws, Dead Metal's pincers, General Chompsalot's clamp and Behemoth's scoop/axe at various points throughout its appearances. *They often possessed very little pushing power due to their short bodies and lack of effective wedge, lifting or grabbing weapons. US series competitor General Chompsalot was a notable exception, using a set of hydraulic clamping jaws to grab, push and drag its opponents around the arena. List of Axlebots Robots are listed alphabetically. Robots which are not heavyweight entries are listed with a green background. Trivia *The creation of the axlebot is often accredited to The Master, 1995 UK Open Competition winner and 1995 US Robot Wars co-champion. Category:Terminology Category:Axlebots